Comming Home
by DayDreamer319
Summary: Life should never end at the bottom of a bottle... InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**A short two chapter story to get the creative juices flowing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters in this story.**

**Coming Home**

He walked through the door like any other day, and she was in the kitchen finishing up their dinner like always. The fight they had the night before shook things up and little but he still walked to the refrigerator to grab a beer. He could smell her perfume even though she was a few feet away at the sink. Should he acknowledge her? It probably wouldn't make much of a difference, but he decided to anyway.

"How was your day?" he casually twisted off the top to his beer bottle and took a swig of the refreshing liquid.

"It was alright I guess," she looked over to him with an annoyance on her face. "Would you have expected it being any better?"

"I was just wondering how work went you don't have to get all snotty with me Kagome," he rolled his eyes and took another long drink from his now half empty bottle. He could feel his tense feeling buzzing away slowly.

"Why don't you go take a shower, dinner will be ready soon," she turned her back to him and he mocked her stiff posture. "Don't be such an ass and get to it."

"Your one to talk," he drank the rest of his beer down and threw it into the trash can, while she continued to chop vegetables without even a flinch.

Before he walked upstairs and undressed to get into a hot relaxing shower he grabbed another beer from the fridge and walked up the stairs of their condo.

The phone rang and Kagome went to pick it up. Pulling her long dark hair to one side she put on a happy tone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!" a female's voice said on the other side.

"Hi Sango," Kagome sighed knowing perfectly well why her best friend was calling her.

"Me and Rin are going to a club tonight you have to come with us," she could hear the excited screams of her other younger friend in the background.

"Rin isn't twenty one yet," Kagome laughed.

"Only for two more months!" she heard her yell in the background, Kagome giggled.

"Shut up Rin I'm trying to convince her to go," Sango whispered. "So come on Kagome start getting ready."

"I can't Sango you know that," Kagome sighed leaning against the wall.

"Kagome your twenty five you've got to get out while you still can, forget Inuyasha just get all pretty and leave him to eat his dinner," Sango was getting serious because she knew why her friend was objecting to a girls night out on the town. "We live in freaking New York for god sakes, how many other girls get to get out and party at hot spots like we do?"

Kagome knew she had a good argument but Inuyasha had already started drinking.

"Inuyasha already had two beers, he won't be happy," Kagome started but she knew it wouldn't be good enough.

"Kagome has he hit you?" as Sango questioned her she heard Rin gasp.

"NO NEVER!" Kagome yelled but instantly went quiet. "He would never ever lay a hand on me in harm…" She thought fir a second, "Or in any other way either lately."

"Ouch," Sango winced. "That's harsh Kags."

Kagome sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Woo!" she heard both her friend yell. "Call us before midnight because that's when we're leaving."

"Alright," Kagome said.

"Goodbye!" her friends yelled in unison.

"Goodbye," she laughed and hung up.

She went back into the kitchen to finish the dinner she had worked on since she had gotten home from work.

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom with his boxers on and…yes…a towel around his long brown hair that went to right below his shoulder blades. He could hear Kagome getting off the phone and walking back into the kitchen. He thanked his ancestors who had demon blood in them for his excellent hearing.

His things were lying casually on the bed and he went through them and got out his cell phone, quickly dialed a number, and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" a women's voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"It's me," he said and he heard shuffling on her side.

"Inuyasha?" a voice asked sounding excited.

"Yeah who else?" he said with a sly smile.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" the women asked.

"There's been a change of plans," he said trying to sound a little disappointed.

"And?" Inuyasha listened to hear if Kagome was still in the kitchen, she was.

"I have to catch a plain tomorrow to Washington for a conference so…tonight?" he waited for her reply.

"I'll start getting ready," he smiled and nodded his head even though she couldn't see him.

"See you in an hour," he looked at his clock and saw that it was a little passed nine.

"Bye Inuyasha," she said.

"Goodbye Kikyou," he hung up and took out a shirt from his closet.

Kagome hummed as she set the table and placed the arrangements of vegetables, rice, and meat onto the two plates on the table.

Inuyasha rushed downstairs tying his tie quickly.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I have a business call I have to go to," Kagome looked at him angrily. "They just called, I have to go."

"What about dinner?"

"I'll get something on the way," he could tell this was hard for her.

"I spent all day on this nice dinner and your going to waste it?" she fumed.

"We can zap it tomorrow!" he yelled trying to slip his shoes on and find his keys.

"I can't believe you," she was about to burst into tears. "What has happened to us?"

"What 'us'?" he asked as he walked out the door into the night.

She stood there shocked at what he had just said. "What 'us?" replayed in her head over and over again. They had been together eleven years and this is what it had come too. They used to be so in love and know she didn't even care if he came back, wait, of course she cared. He was her husband right? Was he? She couldn't even tell anymore. Sometimes she had to look down at the gorgeous ring on her finger to remember of the vows they had said.

She dropped the dished in the sink, food and all, and walked over to the living room where all their pictures were set on the mantel. She looked at the picture from their first high school dance, it seemed so long ago, and she looked so happy with his arms around her waste. Then she went to their senior prom, they were a little buzzed by then but still the smiled on their faces were evidence enough that they were in love, and to what was going to happen later that night after the dance. Finally she came to their wedding pictures, one of them was right after they said "I do" when they shared that first kiss as bride and groom, the other was at the after party up close and they were looking into each others eyes. The camera had the perfect angle to get both their faces. They both seemed so happy and so in love.

What had happened? Was it work? Was it the sudden loss of time for going out? Was is the stress of bills? Was it her? Had she said something? Did she do the laundry? Had she said 'I love you' every time she could have? Maybe, maybe not. She had no clue but she didn't like how their lives had turned. She sighed and sat down, she wasn't going to cry.

Kagome walked over to the phone and dialed someone's number.

"Hello?"

"Pick me up in an hour," Kagome didn't have to say another word her friend said a quick goodbye and hung up. Kagome put down the phone and ran upstairs to start the shower.

A car horn sounded outside as Kagome slipped on her mini skirt and blouse that showed off her toned stomach. Her makeup was light and didn't draw any attention from her beautiful features. Her hair was half up in a tie and the rest fell around her shoulders. She felt good, and she was going to flaunt it.

"Hurry up!" Rin yelled hanging out of the side of Sango's Mustang Convertible.

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as she locked her front door and ran down the drive way trying not to trip in her platform sandals.

Sango honked the horn at her and Rin howled. The girls laughed as Kagome slipped into the front seat and drove off to their favorite night club and bar.

The music was loud as they pulled up to the entrance, there was a long line but they went right on up to the front.

"Name?" a big black body guard asked at the front.

"It's me Brut, Sango!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Forgive me Miss Sango," he laughed and gave her a hug, "Miroku will be glad to see you."

The three girls slipped inside, ignoring all the moans and groans from the line of people.

"It pays to be dating the owner of your favorite club," Sango yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah but it took long enough for you two to get together!" Rin yelled and Kagome laughed while Sango just blushed and pretended not to hear her.

When they got to the center of the dance floor they started doing their moves, it wasn't long before they were attracting some attention. Rin got distracted by a guy and went to go dance with him.

"So why did you change your mind?" Sango yelled to Kagome.

"Inuyasha went out," she yelled back and Sango stopped dancing.

"Where?" Sango looked suspicious.

"Oh it's nothing," Kagome kept letting lose.

"Where did he go Kagome?"

"It was a business call," she waved it off. "What does it matter I'm here not."

"I guess so," Sango shrugged off the worried feeling in her gut and kept dancing with her friend.

Sango felt someone grab her from behind and she whipped around.

"Oh Miroku I'm sorry," she hugged the short haired boy in front of her. His black bangs in his face, and a red hand mark newly made on his face,

"It's ok I was missing that feeling," she laughed and pointed to Kagome. She waved them off and they went off on their own business.

"Thank you Kagome," Miroku winked at her and went off with Sango.

Kagome started to walk to the bar and sat down.

"Ill have an apple martini please," the bartender nodded and quickly mixed her drink for her. "Thank you."

Kagome started to grab some money from her purse but a hand stopped her.

"Put it on my tab Horace," the over weight bartender nodded again and walked away to serve more customers.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kagome looked up into bright blue eyes.

"No problem," the man flashed a dazzling smile. He was dressed in a lose suit and his shoulder length hair was pulled back into a dark pony tail. "My names Kouga."

"Kagome," she put out her hand and he shook it, taking the seat next to her.

He glanced at her hand and noticed a ring.

"Married?" he asked worried.

"Yeah," he winced. "Why?"

"I just wasted a spot on my tab," he laughed and her face looked shocked. "I'm just kidding."

"Oh," she soon was laughing with him.

"So do you live around here?" he asked.

"Yeah just a few blocks up," he nodded.

"Me too, I come here a lot," he took a drink of his glass that he had been holding.

"So would you like to dance or are you here with your husband?" he put out a hand.

"I'll take the dance," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out towards the dance floor.

A few blocks down the rode the music was a lot quieter. The elegant restaurant was filled with fancy dressed people and well brought up waiters with perfect balance. The violinist played from his place on the little stage, as the rich and lucky ate their expensive meals.

At a table in the far back there sat a man and a women who seemed like they were enjoying themselves laughing and sipping wine.

"So where to after this?" the women asked.

"I have to go back home, my plane leaves early in the morning," the women pouted at his response and he tried to sway her. "You can meet me at the airport."

She seemed to get happier and drew invisible circles on the table cloth.

"What is it Kikyou?" he asked.

"Well I was just wondering if you have something for me before you go away?" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes and he quietly laughed.

"Of course," he took out a small case from his suit pocket and she opened it to find a diamond necklace.

She squealed and lifted up her hair signaling him to put it on her. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and got up to straighten her dress.

"Now?" he asked, knowing quite well what she was signaling for now.

She nodded and he downed the rest of his wine, gathered his things and gladly headed for the door. They got into his red Porche drove a little down the street and pulled over to the side of the road where the windows quickly fogged up.

Back at the club Kagome was dancing her heart out.

"So would you like to come back to my place?" Kouga yelled over the music.

Kagome was thinking but thought better of it.

"No, I better not," she said and kept dancing.

"Oh come on its just one night," he ran his hands up her side a little too personal and she swatted them away.

"This is just one dance," Kagome moved his hands away but he resisted and tried to lift up her skirt a little.

Kagome turned around and slapped him, running off the dance floor to find her friends. She grabbed Rin and rushed into the back room where she knew Sango would be.

They burst into a room where they found Miroku and Sango getting into some 'personal businesses.

"Oh god Sango I'm so sorry," Kagome closed her eyes and held her hands over Rin's. Rin giggled and everyone in the room cheeks went scarlet red.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked getting herself together.

"These people are pigs!" Kagome stomped her foot and opened her eyes noticing that both Sango and Miroku were dressed.

"Hey!" Miroku scowled.

"Sorry," Kagome looked at him apologetically. "That man out there tried to pick me up!"

"Who?" Miroku asked. He knew everyone that walked into his club.

"Kouga something?" Kagome thought if he had given her a last name.

"Oh yeah I should have warned you about him," Miroku shook his. "Eyes of a gentleman but heart of a player."

All the girls looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Miroku asked in defense and they all shook their heads at him.

"Alright well let's get out of here," Sango grabbed her purse, gave Miroku a kiss and headed out with her friends in tow. They dropped Kagome back at home and honked as she walked in the door.

Kagome walked into her condo and saw that the kitchen light was on. She walked on to find Inuyasha sitting at the table drinking yet another beer.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a drunken voice. "And why are you wearing those slut cloths?"

"Out with Sango and Rin," she didn't even look at him. "Where have you been?" She thought of what Sango had hinted at earlier.

"At a business meeting I told you," he took another swig.

"From nine to midnight?" she asked knowing something wasn't right.

"Yes Kagome and what were you doing out so late?" he turned on her.

"You're the one that left!" she was started to yell. "I went out to a club to have fun with my friends!"

"Did you put in a little extra for the men there?" he stood up and threw his empty beer bottle into the trash, but it missed and shattered onto the floor.

"How dare you!" she slapped him across the face, and went to go clean it up.

"Just clean up that mess," he walked towards the stairs.

Kagome finished the rest of the night crying and cleaning the rest of the kitchen, she slipped into bed trying to stay on the opposite side from her sleeping drunk husband. She looked at the clock that read 11:27.

She couldn't sleep at all. When had he started saying things like that to her? It seemed like yesterday he had been telling her she's all he ever needed, and now she's barely worth cleaning up broken beer bottles? It was like she woke up from a dream and realized how shitty things have turned out to be, shitty and ridiculous. How long had she put up with his harsh words and drunken attitude? She was better then this and she knew, she couldn't take his crap any longer.

She looked over at him. She couldn't kill him that was for sure. What would happen if she left him? Was that an option? So many things went through her head. She looked over at the clock expecting a few hours to pass but it only read 11:28.

One minute? Oh she had some serious issues. Maybe a drive would be good. Yeah she decided she needed a drive. Kagome walked downstairs and graved her husband's keys to his Porche and walked out the door as silently as she could, it didn't matter anyways Inuyasha was out cold drunk, not even and earthquake that would bring down New York would wake him up.

She used the key to unlock the doors, so she wouldn't make any noise. When she got inside and started the engine she thought about where she would go.

'_I'll just go around the block a few times to help get my head straight'_

So she drove off through the streets of New York City, but the drive didn't seem to help get those things and questions off her mind. What had happened to Inuyasha? She thought most of all. Kagome took off her wedding ring and turned it over in her hand. She wanted answers but of course she couldn't just go ask him, right?

"Oh crap," Kagome dropped her ring that she was fiddling with onto the floor. She bent down to get it with one hand on the wheel. "Got it."

She stood up to see a car coming right for her. She grabbed the wheel with both hands, and swerved back to the right side of the road.

"Phew that was close," she heard a honk of a loud horn and looked over to see a bright light coming towards the passenger side window, after that everything was black.

Inuyasha woke up to a dark room. What time was is? He looked over to an empty side of the bed, Kagome was gone.

He got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Four o'clock?" he asked himself noticing the red numbers on the stove. This was ridiculous. He was still drunk from the night before, but he still took out another beer and popped it open. The house phone rang and covering his ears he went and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked with a husky voice.

"Inuyasha?" a voice asked.

"Why are you calling my house?" he rubbed his temples.

"I had to talk to you before you left," the women said on the other side of the phone.

"Kikyou what have I told you about calling my home?" Inuyasha was angry.

"I had to talk to you again Inuyasha," she was weeping.

"Why in the hell are you crying women?" he asked getting irritated.

"I love you Inuyasha," she sniffled. "I want you to leave your wife, and come to live in Europe with me."

"Europe, what the-," he was so confused, maybe it was the beer. He looked at his full bottle and pushed it away.

"It'll be great my love we will be away from all this and start a new life," he could hear shuffling of cloths in the background. "I've got all my stuff packed; we can exchange your flight ticket with one to Paris and start there, get jobs, and learn French-."

"Whoa Kikyou you need to slow down," Inuyasha was getting a headache, and it wasn't a hang over.

"Inuyasha are you really that happy with your life?" that question made him think.

"No," he finally decided he wasn't. He knew it was his fault, his power in his new company had made him want more, and he had ruined something he had worked all his life to attain.

"Then why are you still on the phone, start packing," she giggled and he nodded his head and hung up the phone. He didn't know what he was doing but I guess he would find out sooner or later. He went the bed room and started packing his cloths, maybe he was leaving because he couldn't think straight, maybe it was because he was still a little drunk, but most likely the reason is because he felt guilty and he didn't want to put Kagome through this anymore. He had ruined it, and there was no going back.

While he was packing Inuyasha looked over to their bed they had had since they got married, he remembered all the memories in that bed. The first night they got it they broke it in just fine, several times. He laughed at that thought as he recalled how tired it had made him but he still stayed up just to watch her fall asleep. What had happened to him? Was he that much of an asshole that he would mess that up? He had decided he was, and kept packing.

When he walked outside he realized his Porche was gone, he groaned and figure she took it over to Sango's or something. He went around a corner to a parking spot and took out the keys to his Honda Civic, not as great as the Porche but he wouldn't need it after he left.

He picked up Kikyou and she jumped into the front seat excited as ever, he didn't say a word. He pulled out his ticket and looked at it; he was supposed to go to a business thing in Tokyo. Why couldn't they just go there?

"Kikyou?" he asked as he pulled onto a freeway that went to the airport. The sun was making its way up. "Why Paris?"

"Because it's where the famous people shop and I've always wanted to go there," she explained and squeaked.

He rolled his eyes and kept driving. Was life with Kikyou going to be better then his life with Kagome? No he couldn't think about that, he had already ruined his marriage with Kagome, he would send her the papers in the mail, she could keep everything, it was the least he could do.

When they got to the airport it was now six in the morning, Kagome would be getting to work about now. When would she figure out he was gone? Would she be mad? Of course she would be. He hoped with everything that she would be ok, her job made enough for her to keep the condo.

Once his ticket was exchanged and Kikyou had purchased hers they walked towards the security metal detectors. Once they were through there they waited for their plane to start boarding. He looked at his clock, nearly seven. How could time go so fast when his heart was beating so slowly? Something wasn't right and he could feel it in his gut, why had none of Kagome's cloths been gone. He realized that now. She probably had some over at Sango's, he reassured himself. She had been going there often lately.

There was a voice on the intercom.

"Flight 77 to Paris, France now boarding, passengers of flight 77 to Paris, France now boarding," an almost computer like women's voice announced. He looked over at Kikyou who smiled. She had similar features to Kagome, the shape of her face, the color of her hair, but her eyes were different. They didn't hold the warm feeling that he always had when he used to look at Kagome.

Of course he was still in love with his wife, but he had ruined his chances of every being happy again. He was sentenced to live an empty life of nothing, and he had brought it upon himself. The guilt was piling up and he didn't know why, maybe because he finally realized what he had actually given up all that time ago. He had never felt guilt for what he had done before, but now it hit him like a double wide.

Right as he was about to give his ticket to the women at the entrance his cell rang. Knowing he had to turn it off during the flight he went to press ignore, but it was Sango.

"Hello?" he asked moving out of the line of people. Kikyou raised an eyebrow and followed him.

"Inuyasha everyone knows you're a dumb ass prick but just listen to me ok?" she was never the one to sneak around the bush.

"What is it?" he asked half heartedly.

"Do you know where Kagome is?" she asked.

"No I'm not home," it felt weird saying that word.

"Of course your not you stupid ass," she said sarcastically.

"Isn't she at work?" he liked to ask obvious questions.

"If she was would I be calling you, ever?" no he knew that. "And she's not answering the house phone I'm getting worried."

"Well she went over to your house last night didn't she?"

"No, and Rin hasn't seen her either," Sango was starting to freak.

What? She wasn't at Sango's? Then where the hell was she? Now his senses were brought back to him and he looked around, fully sober. What was he doing here? He saw Kikyou and mentally slapped himself.

"I'll be right there," he hung up on Sango and turned to Kikyou.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kagome's missing," he saw relief pass through Kikyou's eyes.

"So what?" she shrugged her shoulders and got back in line.

"So what?" he asked back copying her words. "Kagome is missing I have to go find her."

"You don't care about that stupid bitch come on we're going to miss our flight," Kikyou handed her ticket to the women, and Inuyasha turned her around.

"Kagome is my wife and I love her," he said with malice.

"You didn't love her when you came to me," she put her hands on her hips. He knew he had messed up but he was going to make it right, somehow, even if it killed him.

"Go to Paris Kikyou," he ripped up his ticket in her face. "Without me."

She gasped and he turned and ran. She called after him but he wasn't going to look back, she stomped her feet in frustration and got onto the plane, she had already bought her ticket anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Chapter two**

Inuyasha got into his car and he was home in half the time it took to get there. He rushed into the house and ran upstairs, she wasn't home. He mentally cursed and ran to the phone. Three messages, he pushed the button to listen to them.

The first message was from Sango.

"Kagome are you there? Answer your phone! Are you coming to work? Come on Kagome pick up the damn phone, alright I'm going to call Inuyasha and you know how pleasant that's going to be."

BEEP

The second message was from Rin.

"Hey Kagome Sango is trying to get a hold of you, um when you get this message please call me back, we're worried."

BEEP

The third message was from a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello this is Doctor Shin from the New York Hospital and I'm trying to reach a Mr. Takanashi, we have a Kagome Takanashi here in our care and we would appreciate it if you got back to us as soon as possible."

As soon as he heard New York Hospital he was out the door. He raced over to the hospital he had been to many time before when his mother was ill. When he got there, he saw ambulances and police cars, and a fire truck lined outside of the emergency room. He ran inside and pushed passed sick and old people to get to the front desk.

"Hello sir you have to wait your turn," the women at the front desk said.

"I don't have any time, they called me and told me my wife had been brought here I need to see her," the look in his eyes told the women that he was not playing around.

"Name?" she got out a chart.

"Kagome Takanashi," she looked down the chart and frowned.

"What is it?" everything possible went through his mind in that exact second. What had she done?

"I'm sorry but-," his eyes were about to burst into tears. She couldn't be dead he had to make things right, this couldn't be it. "She's in ICU."

He sighed a breath of relief, she wasn't gone yet.

"She's still alive but it says they put her on life support and a blood transfusion," she looked at his confused expression. "She was in an accident; she lost a lot of blood."

"Where is she?"

"Room…" she flipped a few pages. "B197."

Inuyasha ran towards the elevator, forget the elevator he took the stairs. He couldn't stand still. He went up about three stories and walked to the desk.

"Room B197?" he asked a nurse standing by.

"Next floor," she said without looking up from her paperwork.

Inuyasha ran to the stairs again and flew up to the next flight. He went up to a nurse at a computer out of breath.

"B…1….9….7," he said taking in deep breaths and the nurse looked scared.

"Are you Mr. Takanashi?" she asked getting out a chart.

"Yes."

"May I see some I.D?" she watched him get out his license and she looked at the chart. "Alright your wife is still alive, but she's in a deep coma and there's a lot of machine hooked up to her, it's not going to be easy to see."

"I just need to see my wife," he panted.

"Alright follow me," she led him down a hall and stopped at a room with a blue door. He looked at the metal numbers. It read B197, this was it. She opened the door and let him in. "I'll give you some time alone." She shut the door and sat in a chair outside the door.

Inuyasha walked fully into the room and stopped frozen at what he saw. There was his Kagome lying in a hospital bed, there were tubes and wires from every direction hooked to her nose, mouth, arms, and hand. There was a cylinder with a vacume like thing in it going up and down, helping her breath. There was an I.V with blood flowing into her arm and she had tubes in her nose supplying her with oxygen also. Her status was read on a big computer like device which he couldn't tell heads or tails of, so he just pulled up a chair and sat by her side. He noticed she had a big bandage around her head, and bruises and cuts all over her body.

He didn't know what to say, should he say anything? Could she hear him? He felt so ashamed of everything he had said or done to hurt her, he couldn't believe he was going to leave.

After a few minutes a doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. Takanashi," the doctor set down the charts and sat across from them.

"It's Inuyasha," the doctor nodded and looked at Kagome.

"She's lucky she made it, she ran a stop sign and got hit by a 24 wheeler turck, we had to do an emergency surgery on her scull, she had pieces of glass threatening to go through her scull to her brain, it was successful and she's recovering."

"When will she wake up?" he asked.

"It's impossible to say but her vitals are fine and her heart rate is better then we expected, so it's really just her will to wake up that's stopping her, she could wake up anytime she wants from this coma, but her soul seems to be weak," Inuyasha felt a whole new wave of guilt come over him as he heard the doctors words. It was his entire fault; he put his head in his hands.

"If you talk to her she might hear you," the doctor told him and went out of the room.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's poor body, what to say?

"Kagome-," he started out slow. "I know I haven't been the greatest…well let's face it I've been the worst husband for a long time, I should have been there for you, I should have cared for you, I shouldn't have gotten so power hungry, Kagome you are more then just my wife you're my best friend and you have been that for as long as I can remember, I don't know what came over me to do such stupid things, and to think you wouldn't notice." He shook his head, now was the time to say it.

"I know you've known I had an affair, and I'm killing myself for it," he noticed a peak in her heart rate. "But that's over now and I realized what a great thing I have and that I almost ruined, I'm so sorry Kagome I love you so much and I'm going to change from now on, I'm going to be the best husband I've ever been."

He sighed and held her hand in his, tired from running around he put his head down by her side and fell asleep.

Inuyasha woke up to the sun coming through the window, and a massive headache. Here was the hang over. He then realized that Kagome was squeezing his hand back.

"Kagome?" he looked at her face. Her eyes fluttered open a little and went towards him.

"Hi," she said in a very weak voice.

"Hey," he said tears brimmed his eyes. "How are you?"

"My head hurts," she brought her hand to her bandage and winced. "What happened?"

"You got in a car accident," he saw her face fall. "You missed a stop sign and got blindsided by a 24 wheeler."

"The Porche?" she asked worriedly.

"That doesn't matter now Kagome," he smiled.

"It- it doesn't?" she was confused. What had gotten into him?

"Kagome I'm so sorry I've been such a jerk to you," he started ranting on about what he had almost done and Kagome listened with the utmost attention. He stopped when he felt her old hand go to his cheek.

"Inuyasha it's ok," she smiled just glad that he was here.

"No Kagome its not look at you," he went from her bandaged head to her poor cut up feet. "It's my entire fault."

"Inuyasha I wasn't paying attention and I ran a red light," she explained.

"If I wasn't such a prick you wouldn't have left," he put his head down in shame hiding his eyes in his bangs.

"Inuyasha," she rubbed his cheek with her hand and he leaned into it. "I forgive you; I heard what you said while I was sleeping."

He put his head up. "You did?"

"I don't know how I did but when I woke up I remembered everything you said, and I forgive you, if you come back home to stay."

"I promise I'll never leave you again," he kissed her hand and put it to his chest. "This beats for you again like it always has, I just had to wake up and see that."

Tears came to Kagome's eyes and he put up his hand.

"You can't cry now you have to get your strength up to go home," he told her.

She nodded her head and went back to sleep.

Inuyasha sat back and closed his eyes, everything was going to be ok, it wasn't going to be easy but he vowed to himself with god as his witness that he would never hurt Kagome like he had ever again, or to ever touch another women other then her ever again. He decided to walk out and tell the doctor that she had woken up.

A week later the doctor came in to change Kagome's bandage. When he took off the wrapping he smiled.

"Kagome it looks like you can get ready to go home soon, probably later today," he smiled at her.

"Really?" she asked excitingly.

"Yes but you'll have a little trouble walking, that accident took a number to your head and legs but it should be no hassle getting around, just be careful for the next few weeks," he wrote some things down on his clip board. "I'm going to get you some prescription pain medicine and once it's here you can go on your way, you had a very fast recovery."

Kagome looked up at the doctor with a smile. "If it weren't for Inuyasha I would have never woken up."

The doctor smiled and gave Inuyasha a pat on the back. "Good job son." And with that he walked out of the room.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug, she had much less tubes and wires hooked up to her and it was much easer for her to move around.

"Were going home," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome was rolled out in a wheel chair to Inuyasha's other and now only car. Once outside Inuyasha lifted her up and placed her in the front seat, he was going to help her get around whenever she needed it. He had called ahead and told Sango to get her friends and everyone from their work to go to their condo and surprise Kagome with a party.

They pulled up and every light was out.

"I'm coming home," Kagome smiled.

"You're already there," he kissed her forehead and ran around to help her get out. He picked her up bridal stile and carried her up the drive way.

"Inuyasha the doctor said I can walk it's just going to be a little tougher," she laughed.

"Nope you're getting carried and you're going to like it," he smiled at her as she pulled him into the first kiss they had shared in a long time. It was so powerful in stopped him in his tracks. That one little kiss was filled with love that they had thought they lost. When they separated he smiled at her and opened the door to walk in.

"Why is it so dark in here," Kagome asked.

"I have no idea," he flicked on the light and people from every spot in the condo jumped up with a big "SURPRISE!"

Kagome screamed in surprise and held onto Inuyasha in a death grip. "What is this?" she asked smiling when she realized it was all her best friends and co workers.

"I thought you would enjoy a good welcome home party," he kissed her temple.

"I wasn't gone for long," she explained.

"Kagome shut up and enjoy it," Sango yelled from besides her.

Inuyasha put her down gently and everyone cheered. Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm as everyone helped her to the couch where the floor was lined with presents.

"You all shouldn't have," Kagome gasped but they were already passing her the first one. She looked over to Inuyasha who was standing right outside the crowd. She smiled at him and he smiled back, he turned away and walked upstairs. Kagome knew he was still feeling guilty so she opened every ones gifts as quickly as she could without making it look like she was rushing.

After all of the gift wrapping paper was ripped to shreds and all over the floor Kagome stood up to say:

"Thank you all for coming here and bringing all this nice stuff, but I'm feeling quite tired from being in the hospital all week so I think I'll head to bed now," of course she wasn't tired, she had slept in that hospital bed all week, but she needed some time alone with her husband.

"Do you want me to stay and help clean up?" Sango asked but Kagome shook her head and she understood.

All of her guest hugged Kagome and said goodbye and made their way out the door. When all of them were gone she lifted herself up and holding on to the wooden stair railing for dear life she made her way up the stairs.

She got up stairs and saw Inuyasha laying in bed but as soon as he saw her he jumped up and went to her aid.

"It's ok I got it," she gave him a reassuring smile and made her way slowly over to the bed.

"Does it hurt?" he asked seeing her distorted face.

"No it's just weird having the feeling that it's hard to walk, when I've been doing it for so long," she smiled and lye down next to him. She held his hand in hers and smoothly ran her thumb up and down the top of his hand.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" he asked the ceiling. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does," she turned on her side.

"Because I've been your husband so long and you feel like you have to love me?" he asked what he thought the case was.

"No because your Inuyasha the love of my life and I want to make this work," she scooted closer to him and put her head on his chest. "And I'm always going to love you."

"I'm always going to love you too, I always have, I just was so stupid for a while," he looked over at her.

"You were lost," she looked into his eyes, and saw that look that she had missed so much.

"Now I'm coming home," he smiled.

"Your already there," she pulled him closer and he held her in his arms as he took her lips in his, it was the best night they spent together in a long time, and it wasn't because they had to break in a new bed. They had found the love they thought they lost.

Kagome got the hang of walking after a few weeks of walking around her condo while Inuyasha went to work, she hadn't been to work in three weeks, and it was driving her insane. It was Friday and she was to return to her job on Monday. She looked at the clock, 5:47. Inuyasha should be getting home anytime now. Things had been so much better between them, everything seemed like it had before all this happened, no, things weren't the same, they were more mature and older then they were when hey made those dumb mistakes.

Just then she heard the door opened and she rushed over to see her love walking in the door.

"Hey slow down don't hurt yourself," Inuyasha held her in his arms.

"It's been three weeks, I can walk and run just fine," she did a little turn. "See?"

He laughed at her and gathered her up in his arms for a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he told her back.

The phone rang and she went to go answer it.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hey Kagome want to go out tonight to celebrate you coming back to work?" Sango asked on the other side.

"I don't know," she looked over to Inuyasha, he had never really liked her going out before.

"I thought you said things were different," Sango questioned.

"They are but-," she was interrupted by her friend.

"Kagome come on just get dressed and come on out, we'll be there to pick you up in a few," Sango told her and didn't give her a chance to respond as she hung up the phone.

"But-," Kagome was answered by a dial tone and she put the phone down. She sighed and went to go sit on the couch.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her.

"That was Sango, she wants me to-," she looked over at him.

"To do what?" he held her hand raising an eyebrow.

"To go out tonight," she saw his jaw muscles clench. She knew he didn't like her out, and she could see him telling her no way and going up to the bedroom. He wasn't drinking anymore; they had gotten rid of all the alcohol in the house until it could be regulated.

"Well why don't you want to go?" well that was different.

"It's not that I don't want to I just thought…," she stopped; maybe she shouldn't go there yet.

"That I wouldn't let you?" she nodded her head. "Kagome it's ok, I realize I have to make a lot of changes and I'm trying to have a whole new attitude towards anything, I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me."

She gave him a hug and looked up at him.

"Do you want to come along?" she asked.

"No go have fun with you friends," just then there was a honk of a horn outside.

"You sure?" she asked one last time.

"Positive," he winked at her and watched her run up to change real fast.

As she went out the door he gave her a quick kiss and an 'I love you'. Kagome was smiling the whole way there. No, things were definitely not the same, it wasn't going to be perfect, and they were still going to have difficult times, and even argue, but they were going to go through it together. Things were definitely looking up.

She got in the car with the knowledge that when she got home later that night, her loving husband would be waiting for her to cozy into bed. She would have to find the driver of that diesel truck and thank him.

**Ok so Originally this was supposed to be a oneshot but when I finished I realized It was 21 pages long…..thats pretty freakin long if you ask me. So I spilt it up into two chapters, I tried to get it as even as possible between the two without cutting right into a connected part. So I hope I did a good job. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
